


Magic Fingers

by KouUsagi



Category: Animaniacs
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Choking, Incest, M/M, Massage, Sibling Incest, sloppy toppy, warnercest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:28:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28450914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KouUsagi/pseuds/KouUsagi
Summary: Yakko gives Wakko a much needed massage.
Relationships: Yak/Wak, Yakko/Wakko
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Magic Fingers

**Author's Note:**

> Just in time or yak/wak week.  
> I didn't want to make it horny but here we are.

“Yakko? It’s back again..."

Wakko stood in front of the TV holding his shoulders, desperately trying to massage them to relieve them of the excruciating pain.

Yakko pat a spot on the couch, "Sit right here, I'll be right back." he got up from his spot and went to the kitchen to boil a pot of water, eventually adding a small towel to it. While that did its thing he went to the bathroom and grabbed the half empty massage oil from the medicine cabinet.

This had been happening more often in the last few months since Wakko took up a drumming gig. The little guy was amazing, like his siblings said he would be, but it came at a price. Sure he was a toon, but muscle pain does not discriminate. This week had been the worst on his shoulders, but Yakko had magic fingers. Dot was great because her hands were smaller and her grip on his shoulders wasn't as good as Yakko's, either way he still appreciated her assistance.

Yakko returned with his needed items, the towel cooled to a tolerable warm temperature, "Pull down your robe." he instructed while removing his own gloves to reveal his black fingers; Wakko pulled down his robe revealing his stiff shoulders and his brother covered them with the hot towel. Wakko instantly relaxed with a sigh, fingers gingerly pattering across the top of his shoulders, the owner feeling all the stress. "Geez, how do you do it with all this tension?"

Wakko loved instruments, but the drums were his favorite, easily top 3 next to his fiddle and accordion. "I've learned to suffer for art." the middle sib joked, despite the pain. Yakko's fingers massaged outside of the towel, hoping it would loosen his muscles some more.

"Aah..!"

"Sorry!" he must have poked a really tender area. "Lay on your stomach, hands to your side."

Wakko lied down, and felt the weight of his brother on his legs. Feeling the damp towel peeled from his body and replaced by his brother's fingers through his fur with firm, long strokes. Wakko hummed finding it easier to relax at his touch. He heard a squeaky sound and instantly smelled the lavender, granting him a calming sense. Yakko dripped some of the contents to his brother's upper back and massaged.

Yakko could feel the knots and kinks that had developed over time. "My god Wakko the last time we did this was two weeks ago. Have you considered a little break?"

"You know I love playing music, it's my life!” he dramatically whined, “Aside from acting."

Yakko rolled his eyes, and recalled "You said the same thing about that sub sandwich last month-"

"Food is also my life."

That wasn’t a lie.

Yakko continued his massage, adding pressure whenever needed, painlessly working out the kinks in his back, now he was at the top his shoulders. "Take a deep breath and relaaax...good boy..." he soothed, pressing each digit into his tender shoulders and up his neck, his thumbs massaging the base of his cranium...it felt fantastic.

Yakko flipped his brother's hat from his head "Hey!" and kissed between his ears, Wakko murmured something that Yakko didn't quite pick up but his brother's change in tune made him chuckle. His hands expertly continued, focused more on his back now, more kisses being planted from the base of his ear and down his neck. The feeling caused Wakko to twitch in delight, feeling the tingles travelling up his spine until…  
"O-oh!" he softly moaned.

His brother grinned, the little noise inflating his ego a bit.  
"I'm gonna lift your arm and get in the crevice, ok? But the robes’ gotta come off."  
"Ok."  
  
And with that, Yakko removed the blue fabric and tossed it on the ground instantly noticing the fabric on his brother's butt. They looked _just_ like Dot's cute silk underwear; he was surprised at how nice they fit on his butt. He kept quiet about it, that was between his brother and sister.  
  
"I'm going to move your arm now."

Wakko hummed in approval, letting Yakko lift his arm over his head. He cupped his hand and began gliding it from the bottom to the top, Wakko could feel his face flush at the motion. Yakko was so good with his hands, he always knew what to do, and he always knew how to make his siblings feel good.

Yakko could feel more undesired tension coming from the crevice and added more pressure, causing his little brothers body to lightly bounce back and forth beneath him; he was focused on getting the nasty kinks out before making the gliding motion again. "How’s that feel?"

"So much better." He sighed contently as Yakko did the other side just the same; when he was done he positioned his arms back to his sides. Yakko's fingers went back to massaging across the top of his back, making sure he was free of any lumps. As he did Yakko kept an eye on his brother's expression to make sure he wasn't hurting him. Wakko was way more relaxed now his head turned towards the TV with his goofy grin, his tongue peeking from the corner of his mouth...  
Slightly flushed at his brother's cuteness, his fingertips pressed in little circles across his back.

"Mmmh~!" Wakko moaned his visible cheek tinting a bit.  
The cute noise stirred something in Yakko's crotch. _‘Oh no...’_ he paused and shook his head; this was about Wakko his fingers continued massaging the top of his shoulders and he noticed Wakko squirm with delight.  
"You’re so good with your hands..."

His big brother smiled, "how do you feel?" his fingers stroked across his back in a petting motion.

Faboo~!" he purred.  
  
“Do you want me to keep going?"

"If 'ya don't mind..." he said in a rather pleading tone.

Yakko opened the bottle of oil to coat his palm and resumed with his rub down, his hands traveling lower to the middle of his brother's back, eliciting a light gasp at the touch; Wakko was tense here too.  
"Breathe Wak. Relax..." his thumbs working in circular motions.

The tall sibling leaned into the shorter one and began kissing along his neck and around his jaw. Wakko's blush intensified from the returning affection while his brother worked his hands. Yakko's fingers had come across a sensitive spot on his brother's back and it caused Wakko to jolt a bit, "Wait go back...y-yeah~, right there~!"

He sounds so cute. Yakko worked his thumbs in the particular spot, adding pressure when needed, "Aahh.....Mmm~...Yakko that feels amazing~!" he moaned; if Yakko didn't know any better he'd think he said it like that on purpose. He didn’t doubt his skills one bit, but now he could feel some restriction in his pants...his thumbs continued until it was able to work out that nasty kink. The oldest continued down the others back when he let out a satisfied groan.

Yakko was now at the dip of his brother's back, he pressed his palms down and began to rock back and forth, kneading the small area, trying his hardest to ignore the fact that his brother's butt was also bouncing back against him hitting his erection every now and again. Wakko's tail began to sway before slithering to wrap around his wrist. "You're such a pervert, bro."

Yakko immediately stopped, he couldn't even defend himself...  
"Can we...?" he asked as his hands traveled to his panty clad cheeks, giving them a firm squeeze and a little massage, but Wakko shifted until he was on his back to gaze at his older brother.  
He was blushing a little as one of his ears drooped lower than the other, he seemed a little anxious for Wakko's answer. His eyes traveled down to his waist, getting a peek at the bulge in his brother’s pants. The younger sibling fidgeted with his hands, "I don't think I'm ready."

Yakko was a little disappointed but he would never pressure him, maybe they’d just watch a movie. "That's ok-"

"I can blow you though.”

"D-Don’t worry about it!"

"Reaaaallyyy?" his hand traced the outline of his bulge causing his older brother to gasp lightly.  
"I wish you would let me take care of you too..." he mumbled, pressing his fingers together feeling a bit left out.

Yakko's hand cupped his cheek, the scent of lavender still lingered. "If it's something you absolutely want to do, then you can."

Wakko eagerly sat up, making Yakko fall on his butt, "I do. I want to do this." he assured while undoing his pants and releasing his cock from the confines of them.

His brows furrowed together, he wasn’t expecting that; he couldn’t wait to try stuffing himself with his brother’s fat cock, but now wasn’t that time. Yakko was beginning to grow anxious under his brother's intense gaze, his knees coming together, "I-Is there a problem?" his voice broke his concentration.

"N-No..it's just..." he placed his hands on his knees to spread his legs wide open, shifting to lie on his stomach, and leaned in to give Yakko’s shaft a long, wet, firm lick. Yakko twitched against his warm tongue, releasing a pleasurable sigh. His little brother continued the motions a few more times before running his mouth along the side of his cock—harmonica style. Yakko stared down to see his sibling beaming at him, his mouth getting wet from coaxing him with his drool. Damn, he was just as cute as Dot dare he say, cuter?

While he still had his gaze on Yakko, Wakko had pressed his mouth onto him, taking most of his dick down his throat before gagging. The oldest groaned, his eyes rolling back with his head, “Ssh...hit.” he hissed. Wakko slowly lift his head and did it again, eliciting a throaty groan from him, then bobbing his head at a steady rhythm. Wakko slurped a lot eventually using his free hand to stroke the last bit of cock he didn’t fit into his mouth. Yakko’s shaky hand made an attempt for Wakko’s head just for it to be blocked; he didn’t have the time to be confused about it, instead he felt his little brother’s hand gripping his jaw forcing him to lay his head back on the arm rest. He stared at his brother surprised at the sudden roughness; he never even took his mouth off him.

He tried to relax but Wakko now had his hand around his throat, clenching and unclenching his fist in time causing Yakko to choke on his moans. Wakko sped up his sloppy blowjob; his free hand roamed lower to massage his brother’s nuts as he gagged harder on his cock. Yakko tried to gasp for air, but his brother prohibited it; he could feel his face changing shade as he melted into Wakko's mouth. He really needed air, gripping the edge of the couch he released a long, needy groan to signal his brother. The younger ignored him, squeezing his hand tighter around his neck drawing Yakko that much closer to blacking out and cumming. Moaning, Wakko paid more attention to his tip the excessive pre-cum signaling his climax and after a firm squeeze on his sack, he released his brother’s neck just in time for him to gasp for the air he craved right as he burst into his mouth.

“Mmmm~” Wakko purred, holding his mouth down to the base, gulping as much cum as his throat would allow before some spilled from the sides of his mouth. Yakko continued gasping, his head swimming due to his most intense orgasm yet. Wakko swallowed the last bit of his salty fluid with an audible gulp and released himself from his brother to wipe his mouth with the back of his hand.  
“Thanks for the massage.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year!


End file.
